A Day With My Brother
by Sapphire93
Summary: Raph plans on spending the entire day by himself. But his little brother decides that he wants to play with his older brother today.  Raph has a hard time saying no and gets stuck in playing a lot of different games. R&R please. One-Shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or anything else I mention in this fic._

A Day With My Brother

Raph rose from his bed as soon as his alarm clock went off. Usually the seven-year-old wasn't such an early riser, but he made today an exception. He knew exactly what he wanted to do today. It was going to be no one but him. He was going to have a relaxing day with just himself and do whatever he wanted to do.

Mikey then opened Raph's bedroom door a little crack. "Raph? Are you in here? Are you awake?"

Raph sighed of annoyance. What was his brother doing already barging into his bedroom this early in the morning. "Yes, Mikey. I'm here. I'm awake. What do you want?"

Mikey opened the door all the way and stepped in a little bit and smiled. He was happy that his older brother was already awake.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" He asked innocently.

No. There was no way that his little brother was going to ruin this day for him. This was supposed to be Raph's day. This was supposed to be his day to relax and do whatever he wanted.

Raph didn't say anything at first. He wanted to say no, but Mikey looked so excited and hopeful that Raph would say yes to play with him. He didn't want to disappoint his younger brother and he didn't want to know what Mikey would do if Raph didn't say yes to him.

"Alright…I'll play with you." Raph sighed, giving in.

"Yay!" Mikey shouted, leaping up into the air with joy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Raph said, getting out of his bed. "What game are we playing?" He asked, assuming that it was a video game.

Mikey held up a board game so that Raph was actually able to see it. "Monopoly."

"You want to play…what?" Raph paused.

"Monopoly." Mikey stated again as if it weren't a problem.

However, it was a problem. It was a problem to Raph, anyway. Monopoly took hours and hours on end to play. There was no way that Raph would finish an actual game with him. Otherwise Raph would not have the whole day to himself like he wanted to do in the first place.

Mikey started walking out of the room so he could set the game up in the living room. "Come on." He gestured to his brother.

Raph let out a deep sigh and slowly followed his brother out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Once they both had made it into the living room, Mikey began to set up the game. He unfolded the board and laid it out on the coffee table.

"I'll be the car." Mikey grabbed his piece out of the box and placed it at the start spot on the board. "What piece do you want to be?"

"I don't care." Raph shrugged. He kind of wanted to have the car, but he knew that there was no sense in arguing with his brother over something like that.

"You can be the puppy." Mikey took the dog piece out of the box and put it next to the car on the start spot of the game.

"The dog?" Raph repeated, still wanting to be the car. He had to shrug it off, though. "I'll be the banker," Raph took the money. "Since you can't count." He mocked his brother.

"Aw…" Mikey wanted to be the banker. "I can too count. You're always in charge of the money and I always have to be in charge of the property. Why can't I have a chance to be the banker for once?"

"Fine, you can handle the money." Raph gave into his brother already. The last thing he wanted was for Mikey to start whining. Not to mention that the faster Raph gave Mikey what he wanted, the faster they could play the game and it over with so that Raph could go back to being by himself. Raph had already passed out the starting money to both himself and Mikey, so that at least wouldn't take up any more time.

"Actually…" Mikey said in his I-think-I-just-changed-my-mind voice.

"What?" Raph sighed.

"I think I want to be the puppy." Mikey stated.

"Alright, then be the puppy." Raph said impatiently.

"Then what are you going to be?" Mikey wondered.

"The car." Raph wanted to be the car in the first place, anyway.

"Are you sure?" Mikey asked, just to be on the safe side.

"Mikey, just go." Raph was getting a little bit annoyed with his brother.

"You want me to go first?" Mikey asked, as if it would have been a crime or something for him to start playing first.

"Yeah," Raph said with a bit of an attitude. "Why not?"

"We each have to roll the dice to see who gets to go first." Mikey explained.

"Alright, roll the dice." Raph rolled his eyes.

"Whoever get the highest number gets to go first." Mikey explained, shaking the dice in his hands.

"I know, Mikey," Raph was being really impatient. "Just go."

Mikey finally rolled the two dice. He got a three and a two, which was a five. "Alright, it's your turn." Mikey picked up the dice and handed them to Raph.

Raph quickly rolled and got two sixes. "Twelve. I go first." Raph stated, picking up the dice again to get the game started.

"Aw…" Mikey pouted. "I wish I was able to go first."

Raph couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was letting Mikey go first in the first place, but Mikey wanted to roll the dice to be fair, and now he's pouting because he lost. "Do you want to go first?" Raph asked.

Mikey nodded.

Raph rolled his eyes and handed the dice to his brother. "Here." He said, his voice dull.

Mikey smiled and rolled the dice. He got a three and started to move his piece to the Boardwalk.

"What are you doing?" Raph stopped him.

Mikey paused and started at his brother as though he was going crazy or something. "I'm playing the game…?"

"You're going to wrong way." Raph corrected him.

Mikey looked down at the board and then back at his brother. "I know."

Raph's mouth dropped a little bit. He was very confused. "You know? What are you doing that for? You're going backwards. You can't do that."

Mikey pointed to the spot he landed on. "I want to buy this. Park Place. Not that." Mikey pointed to the spot he would've landed on if he had gone the right way.

Raph couldn't believe that his brother was cheating like this. "No. You can't do that. Just…no."

"But-" Mikey opened his mouth to protest.

"No, you can't do that. You can't cheat." Raph moved the dog token onto the correct spot that Mikey should've landed on in the first place.

"Raphael and Michelangelo," Master Splinter poked his head into the living room from the kitchen. "It is time for breakfast, my sons."

"Yes! Food!" Mikey jumped out of his seat and ran into the kitchen.

"We are never going to finish this game…" Raph muttered to himself as he slowly followed his brother into the kitchen.

* * *

"Alright, Mikey. Let's get back to the game and try to finish it up as quickly as possible." Raph said, as he walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room after breakfast.

"I changed my mind, though." Mikey announced, following Raph out of the kitchen.

Raph stopped. He looked around and looked at his brother in the eye. "What do you mean that you changed your mind?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"I don't want to play Monopoly anymore." Mikey stated.

"If we don't play Monopoly then we don't play anything at all. We already started this game, so we might as well finish it." Raph grumbled.

"I want to play something else, though." Mikey pouted.

"Like what?" Raph sighed.

"Video games." Mikey smiled and seemed to perk up, knowing that Raph liked video games.

Raph looked at the clock. It was just after breakfast. He knew that if he played one video game with his brother, it wouldn't take long. It wouldn't take nearly as long as Monopoly would. Raph had plenty of time to play video games with Mikey before he started his day of relaxation by himself.

"One," Raph held up one finger." I will play one video game with you, alright?"

"Yay!" Mikey cheered and ran over to the television.

"What game are we playing?" Raph sat down on the couch, groaning.

"Super Smash Brothers Brawl." Mikey informed, setting up the game.

"Alright. Three brawls and then I'm done." Raph stated.

"I want to do the adventure part, though." Mikey clicked on the adventure part of the game and started it up.

Raph sighed and rolled his eyes. "We're not going to play this for long, okay? There are some things that I need to take care of today. So I can't play long."

"Okay, that's no problem." Mikey replied, still watching the T.V.

* * *

"Raphael? Michelangelo?" Master Splinter stood behind the couch watching his two sons playing the game. "You two are still playing this video game?"

"Yep." Mikey replied, focusing on the game.

"And I'm winning." Raph laughed.

"Well, I am glad that the two of you are having fun with one another," Master Splinter smiled. "However, it is time for lunch right now. Wash your hands and go into the kitchen." He walked away into the kitchen.

"Yummy. Lunch." Mikey paused the game and ran into the kitchen.

Raph's eyes bugged out of his head as he looked at the clock. Sure enough it was lunch time. "12:00?"

He was supposed to be doing things that he wanted to do by himself. He was just going to play a quick game of Super Smash Brothers Brawl with his brother, but it turned into a couple of hours.

"Two seconds ago it was 8:00...it was breakfast. Now it's already the afternoon and time for lunch?" Raph talked to himself, still sitting on the couch.

"Raphael," Master Splinter came back into the living room. "Come on, Raphael. It is time to eat lunch now while it is hot."

Raph sighed and got up off of the couch. "I'm coming."

* * *

"I'm done with video games now, okay, Mikey?" Raph told his brother as the two of them walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Yeah, me too." Mikey agreed.

"Good." Raph began to walk back to his bedroom, glad that Mikey understood.

"Do you want to play another board game with me?" Mikey asked.

"No, Mikey, I-" Raph got interrupted.

"No? Okay, then we can go into the dojo and beat each other up." Mikey suggested a Plan B.

"I can't, Mikey," Raph stated. "I have other things to do right now."

"But…you have more important things to do than hang out with your little baby brother?" Mikey gave his older brother a big pair of puppy dog eyes.

"But…" Raph sighed. He hated it when his brother did that. "One battle, okay? One battle and then I am done. I mean it."

"Yay!" Mikey ran into the dojo.

"I am not going to let him win, either." Raph muttered to himself as he walked into the dojo, following his brother.

* * *

"I'm done, Mikey!" Raph shouted.

"But we have to do one more battle with each other," Mikey begged. "I didn't win."

"Then you have to practice." Raph replied, dryly.

"How can I practice if no one will fight me?" Mikey asked.

"You have two other brothers and a father who will teach you. Ask one of them." Raph answered.

"No…" Mikey whined. "I want you."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Fine. One more fight and I really mean it this time."

"Thank you!" Mikey cheered.

"Come on. Let's go." Raph said dully.

* * *

"Alright, you won. Good for you. I'm going to go into my bedroom now." Raph put his Sais back into his belt and began to leave the dojo.

"Yay! I won! I won!" Mikey jumped up and down. "I won! I-" Mikey stopped to think for a moment. "Wait a minute…"

Raph stopped and sighed. "What?"

"You let me win, didn't you?" Mikey suspected.

"I am not saying a word." Raph tried to walk away again.

"You did, didn't you?" Mikey ran in front of his brother and stopped him from going any further.

"Alright, I let you win. Big deal. So what?" Raph wanted to leave so bad.

"That's not fair!" Mikey pouted. "We have to do a re-match. One of us has to win fair and square."

"I won fair and square the first time and all you did was whine and complain." Raph groaned.

"Alright, fine. Best two out of three. Even though I won unfairly this time, whoever wins this next match wins once and for all, okay?" Mikey stated.

"Shell…" Raph groaned and rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. One last battle and that's it. I mean. This. Is. It."

"Alright," Mikey took out his weapons and twirled them in his hands. "Let's do this."

* * *

Mikey sat down on the floor and pouted again.

"I won fair and square, Mikey. That was the last fight for me. I win, get over it, ask someone else to play with you." Raph walked out of the dojo.

"You don't want to keep playing with me?" Mikey asked, continuing to pout and followed Raph out of the dojo.

"It's almost time for dinner, Mikey. The day is almost over. Go ask someone else to play with you for a little while." Raph shook his head.

"I want to play with you, though." Mikey complained.

"I've been playing with you all day." Raph stated.

"One more game," Mikey held up a finger. "One more. Once dinner is ready, we can stop."

"Fine." Raph rolled his eyes. "One more. One."

"Yes!" Mikey grinned.

"What do you want to do now?" Raph groaned, miserably.

"I want to do this." Mikey held up a coloring book.

Raph raised an eyebrow.

"Come on." Mikey walked into the living room.

"Coloring…? Really…?" Raph followed his little brother into the other room.

"It's fun and relaxing." Mikey ripped out a couple of pages and took out the crayons. He held up a couple of pages. "Which one do you want to color?"

"Give me the cat…I guess." Raph sighed.

"It's a kitten." Mikey corrected, handing him the coloring page.

"Whatever." Raph snatched the page and took a yellow crayon.

"That's the color you're going to use?" Mikey watched his brother carefully.

Glaring at Mikey, Raph slowly put down the yellow crayon and picked up a brown one.

Mikey smiled and nodded.

Raph rolled his eyes and began to color his kitten.

* * *

"Now what do you want to do?" Mikey asked Raph.

"What?" Raph looked at his brother surprisingly. "Dinner is over. Therefore, we are done playing together. You have yourself, two other brothers, and our dad to play with." Raph began to walk into his bedroom.

"Just one more game," Mikey pleaded. "Please…?"

"You said that last time." Raph growled.

"But the day is almost over. Let's stop when it's time to go to bed." Mikey suggested.

"Right," Raph rolled his eyes and walked into his bedroom, trying to close the door behind him.

"Please, Raphy?" Mikey made it into the room, anyway. "Today has been so nice. Please don't stop now."

"Why do you want to play with me so much." Raph asked.

"You're my brother," Mikey smiled sweetly. "I like you."

Raph groaned and rolled his eyes. How could he say no to that?

* * *

It was getting a bit late and Raph was alone in his bedroom getting himself ready for bed. He was angry with himself because today was supposed to be his day. He ended up spending it all with his little brother playing stupid games and coloring. He was annoyed with himself that he didn't have the willpower to say no to his brother.

"Raphael?" Master Splinter knocked on the door and poked his head into the room. "Someone would like to say goodnight to you." He opened the door wider and Mikey entered the room.

"I love you, Raph," Mikey smiled, giving his big brother a tight hug. "I had a lot of fun with you today. Thanks a lot."

"Yeah," Raph smiled and hugged his brother back. "I had a lot of fun today, too."

"Goodnight." Mikey pulled away and exited the room.

"Goodnight, Raphael." Master Splinter was smiling as he too left the room and closed the door behind him.

Raph sat on his bed no longer angry with himself. He smiled to himself. He did have fun today and in the end, spending a day with his brother was completely worth it.

The End.


End file.
